


Texts from Division One

by sexysad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Group chat, Kagari lives!, Modern AU, Multi, clueless Ginoza, emojis, gay squad, no Sibyl, texting au, work squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexysad/pseuds/sexysad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagari (9:31): ayyyyyy lmao</p><p>Ginoza (9:35): What is this? What does that mean?</p><p>Shion (9:36): This is a group chat and what Kagari is TRYING to say is hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from Division One

**Kagari**  named the conversation “Work Squad”.

 **Today**  9:31 PM

 **Kagari (9:31)**  ayyyyyy lmao

 

 **Ginoza (9:35)** What is this? What does that mean?

 

 **Shion (9:36)** This is a group chat and what Kagari is TRYING to say is hello. 

 

 **Ginoza (9:36)**  We see each other every day, why should we need a group chat?  Not to mention this seems highly unprofessional and these are our  _professional_ , work phones. 

 

 **Kagari (9:37)**  B( ur no fun!

 

 **Akane (9:38)**  @Ginoza am I working the morning shift tomorrow? 

 

 **Ginoza (9:38)**  @Akane: Yes, you are the official inspector on duty.  Mr. Masaoka should be there tomorrow with you, however. 

 

 **Akane (9:38)**  thanks, Ginoza!

 

 **Shion (9:40)**  @everyone but Gino: does ol’ Gino even know how to work a cell phone?  He texts like he's writing a telegraph

 

 **Ginoza (9:42)**  I resent that. 

 

 **Kagari (9:42)**  SHION!! TRUUU!!!

 

 **Akane (9:43)**  It sounds like a bad idea to engage in this conversation, but I think, maybe on a day that we don’t have work, we should show Ginoza emojis. 

 

 **Kagari (9:44)**   NOT ONLY IS SHE CUTE SHE HAS A BRAIN. 

 

** Yayoi (9:44) **  quit texting like she can’t see all this, Kagari

** Kagari (9:47) **  Where Kou and Pops at???

** Kougami (9:50) **  Ignoring you.  

** Ginoza (9:51) **  Masaoka doesn't text.  He's a Technophobe.  

** Akane (9:51) ^^^^^  **

** Kagari (9:52)  ** RT

** Ginoza (9:53) ** What does that mean?  

** Kagari (9:53) ** Retweet

** Ginoza (9:54) ** We're not tweeting 

** Kagari (9:55)  ** Someone else translate...

** Akane (9:56) **  It's just a way to agree with someone in a silly way, Ginoza.  

** Kougami (9:57) ** Why would Gino understand that?  He doesn't have a twitter, and neither does anyone here.  

** Kagari (9:58) ** That's what you think *smirk emoji*

** Kougami (10:00) ** It would have no effect on my life if you had one, quit smirking

** Kagari (10:01) ** How do you know I'm not posting the pictures you took of you and Gino?

** Ginoza (10:01) **  What?  

** Shion (10:02) ** Oh my fucking god.  I ALMOST forgot about the "BAE CAUGHT ME SLEEPIN" pic.  Stupid me...

** Ginoza (10:02) ** What?

** Kougami (10:02) ** Kagari, I know where you live.  So help me god...

** Kagari (10:03) **  sucks to succ

** Shion (10:03) ** Don't worry, Kougami.  I have a block on those photos so only I can access them.  That's not a picture that I can have out in the open, it's reserved for a few elite.  

** Ginoza (10:04) ** Kougami, what is she talking about?  What is "BAE CAUGHT ME SLEEPING" ?

** Kougami (10:06) ** It's nothing.  

** Ginoza (10:07) ** I have a feeling that it has nothing to do with work.  

** Shion (10:07) ** Nothing gets past Inspector Ginoza.  

** Yayoi (10:08) ** If he's the senior detective in our division we're fucked.  

** Kagari (10:09) ** TRU!

** Ginoza (10:10) ** So, despite the name of this "group chat" and the fact that these are all our professional phone numbers, this conversation, in fact, is not professional in the slightest.  

** Kagari (10:10) **  yup   


** Ginoza (10:12) ** So then, is there no point to this conversation?  

** Shion (10:13)  ** Not necessarily.  

** Shion (10:14)  ** We are the office's entire party planning committee for the halloween party, we can use this chat to communicate for that.  

** Ginoza (10:14) **  Good point.  

** Akane (10:15) **  Kagari and I (if it's okay with you, Ginoza) have sort of already decided to make the food.  We have all sorts of ideas!  

** Ginoza (10:15) **  That's fine.  Good, even.  

** Shion (10:16) ** Did you make a pinterest?  lmao...

** Kagari (10:16) ** WE DID!  

** Yayoi (10:17) ** It's not surprising.  

** Kagari (10:17) **  You know what else is surprising?  

** Kagari (10:19) ** No one's answering so I'll just tell you.  

** Kagari (10:20) ** We're not the only ones in this group who has a pintrest.  

** Ginoza (10:21) ** Why is this surprising?  I have a pinterest as well.  

** Yayoi (10:22) ** Ginoza, he's talking about you.  

** Ginoza (10:23) ** Oh. 

** Kougami (10:30) ** Gino, what do you need a Pinterest for?  

** Ginoza (10:45) ** I appreciate the boards appreciating coins and plants.  

** Shion (10:45) ** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

** Ginoza (10:46) ** why is this funny?  

** Kagari (10:47) ** GINO IS OUR PINTEREST MOM!  

** Shion (10:48) ** Then who's our daddy

** Yayoi (10:49) ** good lord.  

** Kagari (10:49) ** Kougami, of course.  They sure as fuck bicker like an old couple.  

** Kagari (10:49) ** lmao, then Masaoka's the grandpa!  

** Kougami (10:50) ** I resent that.  

** Ginoza (10:50) ** RT


End file.
